Forbidden
by lamujergris
Summary: Next Gen fic. I got really intrigued by the idea of Lily/Teddy because it's so taboo, and I wanted to do a Dom/Scorp fic, as well as Rose/Lorcan/Lysander and other Next Gen characters. Please Review! P.S. Contains graphic sexual content, beware.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This one will have more graphic sexual encounters than my other stories, so it's not for the faint of heart! Oh, and I own nothing. J.K. Rowling is Queen.

Teddy Lupin was laying on the couch of his godfather's country home in Godric's Hollow, watching the wind push the curtains around through the open window. A storm was coming, and the sky looked forboding. He chewed on the end of quill that was still stuck in his mouth, thinking about his predicament.

He was the only man of his age not yet married. All of his old Hogwarts friends were happily settled with children and homes in the country and picnics on Sunday afternoons. He, on the other hand, had flitted from one romantic entanglement to the next for a decade, never seeming to settle down. He often blamed this on his untraditional upbringing—his parents had died when he was an infant, and he had been raised by a grief stricken grandmother and a too young godfather. However, he knew he couldn't really blame his lack of commitment to his childhood—after all, his godfather Harry had married at nineteen, and he grew up without parents as well. Teddy sighed. Growing up with Harry had been a blessing. Even thought the man was only seventeen years older than him, Harry had been the best father figure Teddy could have asked for. Their similarity in situations resulted in a closeness and understanding that he was sure he never could have found with anyone else. Harry and his wife, Ginny, had opened up their home to him from day one, treating him like a friend rather than a child, and including him in literally everything they did. He'd been there for the birth of their three children, the various family occasions that cropped up at Weasley family events, Harry's inauguration as an Auror, and his stint in St. Mungo's after a particularly dangerous mission went terribly wrong.

Even though Teddy had grown up with people who obviously loved him, he had still turned into a wandering, brooding lost soul. His job as a freelance journalist and novelist had earned him enough money to settle down and have almost anything he wanted, but instead he chose to keep a simple flat in London and flit between his grandmother's home (which he had inherited at her death five years ago), Harry's country home, and various inns across the English countryside.

He knew all this brooding was only coming out because his birthday was next week—and he was turning thirty. It was a major milestone, to be sure. Twenty somethings could pull off the whole "I'm a cool loner" act, but thirty felt like he should grow up and actually do something with his life. The question was-what?

His very first girlfriend, Victorie Weasley, who was three years his junior, was already married with two children of her own now. They still kept in touch, and were close friends, but he could tell that every time they had a long conversation Victorie left feeling relieved that she had moved on from Teddy and made a solid life for herself. After the split with Victorie, he had flirted and seduced his way through a number of witches from England and elsewhere, and even managed to sleep with a couple of muggles, which was extraordinarily impressive because of his metamorphagi status—his hair changed color on command, and this was difficult to control during the most, er, passionate moments of an affair.

He looked back out the window, still considering his future, and notice that it had started raining violently. He stood to close the windows when a redheaded figure came bounding up the front steps. He opened the door for her, and a very wet Lily Potter rushed into the house. "Thanks, Ted." She wrung out her hair. "It's awful out there."

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an unintentionally accusatory tone.

"Well, it is my house." She smiled broadly and shook out her coat.

"Sorry, that's not how I meant it."

"S'ok. I was in the area on assignment for the _Prophet_ and I saw this rain coming so I decided to kill a few hours here. What about you?" Lily moved to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea, and as she did, Teddy couldn't help but notice how…sexy she looked.

"I'm just here being emo." He admitted. "Birthday week."

Lily nodded understandingly. Her birthday was, coincidentally, on the same day as his, only a decade later. He could clearly remember her every birthday as well as his own. A decade ago, she had whined because Albus and James refused to come home from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays to celebrate her birthday, and had secretly cried to her mother about it for the majority of the evening. Lily had been so annoying back then—constantly pestering him about his relationship with Victorie. He'd missed out on her teen years, only seeing her occasionally at Christmas, where she was usually quiet and avoiding the teasing of her older brothers. She was different now—long legged and curvy, with shoulder length straight ginger hair flowing over her creamy neck and shoulders. Her hazel eyes were a perfect combination of her mother's brown and her father's green. Teddy sat on the arm of the couch watching her strip off her wet sweater to reveal a clingy halter neck tank top, which plunged low over her breasts. He felt himself getting aroused, and was immediately ashamed. Lily was practically his sister!

"Want some?" Lily broke the silence and held up the teapot in question. He nodded mutely and she poured him a cup. They were larger than expected—her breasts, that is. He had either never noticed or never seen her in a revealing shirt, but for such a petite frame she was well endowed. His cock twitched. She sashayed over to him and handed him the teacup, sitting down opposite him in the chair next to the couch. _Merlin_, he thought. Her nipples were hard from the cold, very obviously protruding in her clingy wet shirt. He had the sudden urge to lick them.

He took a sip of his tea and tried to avert his eyes. "What was your assignment?"

"The wizard who broke into Gringotts has a house near Godric's Hollow, and I was supposed to check out what his economic situation is." She bit her lip. "Why are you being emo?"

He sighed. "I dunno. I'm turning thirty and I don't have a real life. I sort of just flit from thing to thing, person to person. Maybe it's time I grew up a little."

"Isn't that what artists are supposed to do? Flit from thing to thing?" she leaned closer to him, resting her elbows on her knees, her teacup still balanced between her slender fingers.

"You think I'm an artist?" he couldn't help but grin.

"Sure! I've read your novels, Ted, they're really creative. You have a way with words." She smiled a little shyly. He suddenly imagined whispering sweet nothings to her…or maybe something a little more risqué…

She stood up abruptly. "I'm staying the night here, but I can take the back bedroom."

"Okay." He continued to sit on the edge of the chair, watching her. Thunder rumbled outside loudly, and the room suddenly got a bit darker. "Looks like we'll be stuck insdie for a while—what about a game of wizard's chess to pass the time?"

"Yeah, okay." She grinned at him. "Let me go change first. I don't have anything with me, so I'll have to rummage around and see if Mum left any clothes here." Lily disappeared into the back of the house. When she didn't return in a few minutes, Teddy wandered back to see if anything was wrong. He found her searching the hall closet in vain—apparently her parents hadn't left any clothes when they last visited their country home.

"You can borrow a shirt of mine, if you need to." Teddy offered, secretly hoping she would. He wanted to see her long legs exposed.

"Really? Thanks, Ted. I might actually take a shower first, too." She shivered. Her clothes were still soaked through.

"Okay, I'll..uh..leave the shirt outside of the door."

Teddy heard the shower turn on and absently went back to sitting on the couch. He didn't move at all, but felt himself growing hard in his pants while he imagined Lily in the shower, the hot steam billowing up around her curvy body, her strawberry hair clinging to her naked back…what was getting into him?

As if he were imagining it, he heard Lily's voice calling out to him from inside the bathroom. "Teddy? Teddy, can you come in here please?"

He walked, zombie like, toward the bathroom door, and waited outside to make sure he'd heard correctly. "Lily? Is everything okay?"

"Can you come inside?" she replied. He obliged, cracking the door open. The room was completely filled with steam, and he could make out Lily's naked silhouette through the frosted glass door of the shower.

"Y-y-yes?" he stuttered.

"I forgot to get a bar of soap out of the cabinet, could you grab me one?" she asked innocently. He changed in his head over and over _She's like your sister, she's Harry's daughter and she's like your sister…_ while he grabbed the soap and walked cautiously toward the shower door. He reached his hand out toward her, averting his eyes. "Thanks." She said softly, taking the soap from his hand. He started to walk away, but she grabbed his hand. "Teddy…" He opened his eyes and turned back toward her, only to find the shower door partially open, her torso leaning out toward him. Her face was only inches from his, and he dared himself not to look down, instead keeping his eyes focused directly on her own hazel eyes. They were full of a burning intensity that he hadn't seen anywhere else. Suddenly, she was wrapping her free hand around his neck and pulling his lips toward hers.

Teddy couldn't move for a moment. The conflicting feeling of Lily's lips moving aggressively against him and the voice in the back of his head screaming in protest battled for a moment, until his dick overruled the voice and stood at attention. Without thinking about it, he threw his own arms around her neck, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her face even closer, if that was possible. She moaned in pleasure at his response, and her hands immediately went to his shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head in a single fluid motion. In the moment that the were apart, he searched her eyes, wondering what this sexy young girl was thinking. He didn't have time to ask before her lips were back on his, and her nimble fingers were working on the zipper of his pants. Without realizing what had happened, he was suddenly naked and following her leading arm into the shower.

"Lily…"

"Shh. Don't say anything." She responded, kissing her way down his neck. He was literally blinded by lust, and followed her orders, deciding not to question what was happening at all. Instead, he threw himself into the tryst, turning her around abruptly and kissing down her back.

Twenty minutes later, they had made their way from the shower to the bathroom counter. Lily was perched on the sink while Teddy stood in front of her, pounding his hips as hard as he possibly could. She never seemed to be satisfied, and he was close to losing it. In a wave of inspiration, he grabbed her hair and pulled her off the counter, spinning her around so she was facing the mirror. He leaned down and whispered, "Look up." Her eyes snapped to the mirror as he entered her from behind, and their eyes locked in a moment that exceeded pure, animalistic passion. Something changed in Teddy as he pulsed in an out of Lily, gazing into her eyes and kissing her shoulder, and even though he wouldn't understand what was happening for a long, long time, he would never go back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does.

Dominique was power walking down the street, her stiletto heeled boots clacking on the cobblestone, her blonde hair swishing across her back, her designer purse swinging on her arm. Anyone who saw her would know she was a woman on a mission.

There was no denying that the busty, long legged blonde gained her fair share of jaw-dropping stares wherever she went. Dominique was part Veela, and even though she hadn't inherited the silvery-blonde hair and halo-like aura from her mother, she was still strikingly beautiful, and had the ability to get what she wanted when she batted her eyelashes just right. As she stomped down Diagon Alley, more than one wizard lowered his sunglasses at her passing figure, and a particularly awe-struck admirer accidently walked into a pole. She paid them no mind.

Turning the corner, Dominique pushed through the door of a wizarding café and headed straight for a table next to the window. A wizard was relaxing in a chair, his open copy of the day's _Prophet_ covering his face. Dominique crossed her arms and took in his appearance. His ankles were crossed lazily as he stretched out, and he purposely didn't look up at her, instead flicking to the next page of his paper. She cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to gain his attention, but when he didn't respond, she knew he was merely trying to annoy her. She snatched the paper out of his hands and leaned over the table, placing her palms on it.

"I was in the middle of a really great column written by your lovely cousin Lily before you so rudely interrupted me." Scorpius Malfoy smirked up at her, unashamedly eyeing the cleavage that resulted from her bent-over position.

"Fuck you, Scorpius." She tossed her hair and glared at him.

"I wish you would and get it out of your system. I know you've wanted to for years, it's getting a bit pathetic really."

She groaned and violently pulled the chair out from under the table, sitting down in it with a clearly disgruntled attitude. "You know why I'm mad at you, don't try and deny it." Scorpius was Dominique's business manager. They had endured a tumultuous friendship during their Hogwarts days, and when Dominique decided to become a fashion designer and model, Scorpius had graciously decided to become her financial backer. She was committed to her work, but had been somewhat flighty her entire life. Scorpius, in contrast, was totally in control all of the time. He had a razor sharp mind and a calculating persona that allowed him to fit right in to his father's alma mater Slytherin. When Dominique was sitting in their common room one night during their seventh year, shifting through papers and trying to figure out how she would manage starting her own business without having to resort to asking Uncle Harry for money, Scorpius had taken an interest in the project and decided to help her. He claimed that he needed a life plan, and this would at least get him started in business. He needed a career where he could put his skills with money and sucking up to good use—but Dominique didn't know that the REAL reason he had signed on was because he'd been looking for an excuse to get to know her better since she'd first stepped onto the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven.

Now, five years later, Dominique and Scorpius had a love-hate relationship. They kept everything completely professional, but the sexual tension was thick. Scorpius had turned into Dominique's personal assistant, manager, agent, and best friend. They were rarely seen out separately, and Dominique's rising fame in the international wizarding world had exceeded either of their expectations. Mothers loved her because she seemed wholesome; teenage witches screamed her name in the streets. Men fell at her feet, and it was becoming a rare day that one of her designs wasn't seen on someone walking through London or Hogsmeade. At her request, Scorpius had even expanded her business to the muggle world, and of course they adored her too. Her designs were spreading like wildfire, and her gorgeous face was becoming a national icon on British fashion magazine covers.

But they frequently had their quarrels. This time, for example, Scorpius had signed her up to appear on the cover of a _very_ sexy men's magazine, which she was NOT comfortable with. "Come on, Dom. It won't be that bad."

"Do you know what kind of pictures they take of girls who decide to pose for that magazine?" she demanded. "I'm not going to take my clothes off, Scorpius."

He leaned across the table and took her hand. "Do you really think I would expect that of you? After everything we've been through, of course I wouldn't put you in that kind of position." She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I've arranged it with the editors that you'll be in a sexy outfit on the cover—no nudity at all. And the inside photos will be completely appropriate. I only signed you up for this because I think it's a good opportunity to reach a new audience before the perfume comes out next year."

She rolled her eyes, but her posture became more relaxed. "You're impossible, you know?"

He leaned back in his chair again and resumed reading his paper. "You would be lost without me, love. You remember that you're supposed to be at the Ministry of Magic event with your boyfriend tonight, right?"

She snorted. "You know full well he's not my boyfriend. And I wouldn't be lost without you." She stood and grabbed her bag. "But yes, I'll be at the gala tonight. Pick me up at seven?"

"Where you go, I go." He nodded, watching her saunter out of the café. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Dominique was casually dating Winston Berrier, a high ranking official in the Auror Department. They were often spotted at high profile Ministry of Magic events, and to no one's surprise, he had invited her to tonight's gala being held in honor of Minister Shackelbolt's retirement. The man was ancient, and the wizarding world was buzzing with gossip over who he would name as his successor. Of course most were suspicious that it would be Harry Potter, but Scorpius doubted that his father's former nemesis would accept the position.

He had, of course, been invited to the gala because of his father's achievements in the Department of International Cooperation. Draco was famous in his own right—his experiences in the war had caused him to reform into a compassionate, driven worker, and he had tried aimlessly to amend his wrongs and make up for the crimes his family had committed during the reign of Lord Voldemort. Though Scorpius' grandparents were still pretty terrible, he was proud that his parents had changed their ways and become upstanding wizards. But if Dominique hadn't been attending the gala, he was sure he wouldn't have had any interest in it. Though he had said it in a joking tone, he had been serious when he told her that he went whenever she went. His life literally revolved around Dominique these days—mostly because of her growing business, but also because he simply enjoyed her company. Even when it wasn't required, they dined together and hung out in one or the other's apartment. Scorpius felt like he literally knew everything about Dominique, yet he never got tired of her. Sure, they fought, but it never lasted very long. She was really his best friend.

He checked his watch and stood. It would soon be time to get ready for the night, and he knew he'd have a very beautiful girl to escort to a fancy Ministry event.

Dominique sat on the stool in front of her mirror, applying a thick layer of mascara to her long eyelashes. Her strapless mauve dress and turquoise jewelry made her blue eyes pop, and she finished off the look by twisting her long, wavy blonde hair into a simple updo. While applying a thin layer of lip gloss, she heard the distinctive _crack_ of Scorpius' apparition into her living room, followed by a timid knock on the bedroom door. "Come in!" she yelled. He opened the door and strode in, his hands in the pockets of his tux. "Wow, look at you!" she crooned. "Fancy!"

"You look phenomenal, Dom, really." He whistled softly. "Is this one of yours?" he pointed at the dress and she nodded, spinning around to give him the full effect. "I swear, I think you might actually be getting better." He teased.

She didn't respond, but rolled her eyes and plopped back down to finish applying her makeup. Scorpius was suddenly overcome by how beautiful she was. Dominique was always pretty, regardless of what she was wearing or how much makeup she had on. Sometimes she was just plain sexy, especially when she was all done up to model her own designs or the skimpier designs of others. But tonight, she was classic beauty. He couldn't help but brush his hand across her neck and tuck a flyaway hair back into her twist. She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled, blushing a bit. He leaned away, careful not to let his thoughts get too far. After a minute, Dominique stood. "Ready?"

He offered her his arm in response, and the duo quickly apparated out of the flat.

Dominique was swept away as soon as they entered the Ministry, being passed from admirer to admirer, and then among the various members of her family in attendance. Scorpius amused himself by eavesdropping on various conversations and knocking back several shots of firewhiskey at the open bar. It was there, as he was sipping on a drink, that a feminine hand came to rest on his shoulder, and a voice whispered in his ear. "She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

He turned, surprised to be only inches away from the face of a very drunken Rose Weasley. Rose had been his academic arch-nemesis at Hogwarts, and they had never really gotten along very well. He wasn't surprised to see her here—her job as executive assistant to the minister kept her in the loop of Ministry events. Rose probably wouldn't have gained an invitation otherwise; her social graces weren't of the same caliber as her cousins Lily and Dom. Rose was far more comfortable in a desk chair scribbling away at some work than dressed up at a fancy party. "Yes, she is." He responded, with a slightly suspicious tone to his voice.

Rose plopped down on the barstool next to his. "When are you going to just admit that you have a…_thing_…for my cousin." She splayed her arms out and leaned too far towards him. "The fairest of them allllllll-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose, and you're drunk. Shall I find someone to escort you home?"

"What and leave the party early?" Rose smirked, then sloppily reached over to grab another shot of firewhiskey. After taking the shot, she was silent for a moment, staring at a couple waltzing across the floor gracefully. "Look at them. It makes me sick."

Scorpius followed her gaze, and realized she was watching Dom dance with Winston. Suddenly, an epiphany hit him so hard it could have been a stunning spell. "Rose, are you _jealous?" _He never would have guessed that mousy Rose Weasley, with her thick tortoise framed glasses and plaid skirts would have a inter-office unrequited romance with an Auror. "He works with your uncle, doesn't he?"

Rose rounded on him. "You can tell no one." She was deathly serious, and it made Scorpius giggle like a school girl. "Of course he wants to date Dominique. Perfect, beautiful, rich, Dominique." She sighed. "He's never even looked at me properly. It's always just flying memos from one office to another, scheduling meetings with the Minister…" she trailed off and looked as if she were about to wobble off her stool.

"Here." Scorpius stood and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "Let's dance." He half carried Rose to the dance floor, where they awkwardly swayed without really moving. "Rose, I know you and I haven't been the best of friends." She grunted in agreement, but rested her head on his shoulder nevertheless. "But you must know I always respected you. You have so much going for you, Rose. You're bloody brilliant, and not bad looking at all." To this she said nothing, but he pushed her glasses up on her forehead, admiring her eyes. "With some different glasses, and maybe a few new outfits, I bet you could have this Winston _looking at you properly._"

"Don't you mock me, Scorpius Malfoy!" she playfully slapped him away. "Oh well, maybe you're right. Maybe one day if my goddess cousin kicks him to the curb I'll get up the guys to try it. But I'll make you a deal." She gazed up into his piercing blue eyes. "The day I make a play for Winston Berrier is the day you tell Dominique that you've been hopelessly in love with her since Merlin knows when."

Scorpius averted his eyes. "We're business partners, Rose." She snorted. "And she's my best friend." Another judgmental noise came from the back of her throat. "Okay, okay, we have plenty of flirting, but really, she doesn't see me that way in the slightest. And I don't see her as anything beyond a friend, I promise."

Rose rested her head on his shoulder again contentedly. She really had drunk quite a bit of firewhiskey. "Well, Scorp, when you start believing yourself, let me know." The pair settled into a silent, but not uncomfortable, pattern, swaying with the music, and wishing they could be dancing with different partners.

From across the room, Dominique was watching her cousin Rose, whom she had always simultaneously underestimated and been intimidated of, dance with Scorpius. She and Winston had been laughing over some mindless chatter—she really couldn't have a serious conversation with him, they were too different, and had literally nothing in common—when she noticed Scorp pull her cousin onto the dance floor. A strange emotion had overcome her, and she suddenly found it hard to smile back at Winston's sincere effort at a joke. Was she…_jealous?_

If Dominique was really being honest with herself, it always made her a little jealous when Scorpius became involved with someone. But he seemed to only be interested in casual flings, and never actually became serious with any of the girls he dated. Still, it was hard seeing him with other women—she'd always justified this emotion to herself by saying that it was because she had a superiority complex, and constantly needed to feel like the most lusted after woman in the room. This wasn't entirely true though—she wasn't that arrogant. But this, this with Rose, was different somehow. Even though she highly doubted Scorpius would seriously be interested in her cousin, whom he had always detested in their Hogwarts days, it made her a little more anxious to know that he was holding a member of her family that closely.

Winston said something that broke her from her reverie, but she politely excused herself to go to the powder room. What was happening to her tonight? First the electric shock she had experienced when Scorpius pushed the lock of hair from her face in her apartment, now this inexplicable jealousy after seeing him dancing with a very obviously drunk Rose? She shook her head and lightly brushed her finger across her eyelid, smudging her makeup a bit. She needed to go home, collect her thoughts, and get a good night's sleep—surely all this bizarre emotional turmoil would be gone by morning.

Dominique straightened her shoulders and glided out of the empty powder room, colliding with Scorpius as soon as she stepped out into the corridor. "Dom! Sorry, I didn't see you coming. Having fun?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um…" she blushed, biting her lip. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm actually ready to go home."

He frowned. "Everything okay? I'll escort you back…I just have to get a hold of your Uncle Ron—I think Rose may need supervision tonight."

"No, no, it's fine, you take care of Rose. I'm sure Winston will be happy to escort me home." Dom smiled, but it was forced, and she was sure she noticed Scorpius' face fall just a bit when she mentioned Winston. "Thanks for everything, Scorp. You really are the best." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He nodded, and she turned on her heel and went back into the ballroom, only to find Winston engaged in an animated conversation with a few other Ministry workers. She whispered a quick goodbye and waved off his offers to take her home, claiming that she was simply tired and would be fine to apparate back alone. However, once outside, Dom decided to walk through the streets of London for a bit before apparating home. The crisp air didn't really help her confusion—as she walked she became even more unsure of her feelings. Did she want more from Scorpius? He annoyed the hell out of her, but honestly no one else in her life cared more about her than he did. Her parents had barely taken any interest in her career, and growing up they had been so focused on Victorie as the golden child that she'd often been overly dramatic trying to simply get their attention. But Scorpius literally knew everything about her, and did everything in his power to ensure that both professionally and personally she was well taken care of. She was really, truly, very lucky to have him.

After pondering this for a while, it began to drizzle rain, and she decided the best course of action would be to have a hot cup of tea and go to bed. She quickly apparated back to her apartment, and found, much to her great surprise, no other than Scorpius sitting on her front steps. His tie was undone, and the top few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, his hair ruffled and dripping wet. He glanced up at her, and when their eyes connected, she realized that she'd never really noticed how handsome he was.

"Dom! I was afraid something had happened to you!" he stood quickly. "I saw Winston still at the Ministry about an hour after you left and was afraid you'd been…well, I'm not really sure what I thought, but I'm so glad you're all right."

Dominique smiled. "Thanks, Scorp. I just needed to clear my head, so I took a walk around London. Time must have gotten away from me. Sorry you were worried…here, come inside and have a cup of tea with me. I'll get you a towel to dry off."

He nodded and followed her in, where she proceeded to charm a pot of tea on. "Um..let me just go change." she motioned to her now-damp dress, and laughed humorously. _Why am I so nervous?_ She thought. Scorpius had been to her flat so many times before it was ridiculous to imagine that this time was any different. But she found herself questioning which pajamas to put on, wondering if her flannel ones were too casual or made her look childish. _This is ridiculous._

She and Scorpius ended up on the floor of her living room, sipping tea and chattering about the gala. Scorpius had the towel draped casually across his shoulders and she found herself leaning towards him as they both moved closer to the fire. At some point, she must have fallen asleep, because she awoke, freezing, to find herself with her head laid in Scorpius' lap, his back against the couch, and the embers of the fire still glowing. "Scorp." She nudged him, and sat up. "Scorp!" He awoke with a start, and took in their state.

"Oh, shit, Dom, I'm sorry, I must have just passed out. Here, I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep."

It was in that moment that the last thing she wanted to do was sleep—and instead of letting him get to his feet, she forcefully pulled his dress shirt down so that his lips abruptly came into contact with hers. His eyes flew open, and she released him just as quickly as she'd started it, completely shocked by her own actions. "Sorry, Scorp, I—" But her words were cut off by his mouth, as he attacked her lips with his own, his fingers twining themselves in her still damp hair. She reacted just as forcefully, pushing him back against the couch and crawling on top of him. This physical need had come out of nowhere, but she was basing all her movements off a pure primal instinct. The connection between herself and Scorpius was magnetic—she'd never felt anything like it, and was desperate for more.


End file.
